I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for repairing fuel tanks, more particularly, a method for repairing fuel tanks utilizing a plastisol compound.
II. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Because of the necessity for increased fuel economy in automobiles, the automakers have attempted to reduce the weight of the automobiles. The drive for weight reduction has resulted in the installation of lighter weight fuel tanks in automobiles. The lighter tanks have thinner metal walls than those of the previously used tanks. The lightweight fuel tanks are more readily subject to leakage resulting from corrosion or subject to damage in the form of puncturing, gouges, scrapes and bends. As a result, there is an increasing number of fuel tank failures occurring before the expiration of the life of the car.
It is known, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,959 to Morgan, to repair gasoline fuel tanks by sealing the tank with fiberglass. The method involves applying patches of fiber material over detected leak holes, applying a mixture of peroxide resin over the fiber patches with a brush, and squeezing out any air bubbles with a roller to reseal the tank. However, this process is both time consuming and labor intensive.
Because replacement fuel tanks are quite costly, it would be desirable to have a method of repairing fuel tanks which is less expensive than a replacement tank, and which is easily and speedily performed.